trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tree and the Dragon
"The Tree and the Dragon" is episode 16 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "Frustrated by Obsidian's refusal to reveal the identities of the other two Ancients, Onyx and Topaz go on a midnight mission to unmask the mysterious missing Ancients. Following a vision from a dream, Onyx leads the way to find Zirconia - an Ancient who's been trapped transformed into a tree. The two save Zirconia from captivity, but its Obsidian who saves all three from becoming dragon fired rotisserie." Synopsis In the middle of the Ancient Ruins, the BFFL are practicing with Obsidian and manage to turn a stone bird real. As they bask in the Ancient’s praises for their quick learning, Topaz decides to make the new animal a nest but her spell backfires and douses them all in mud and twigs. As Amethyst tries to help clean up, Ruby declares she’s just like her kind-hearted grandmother while Amethyst compares her to Obsidian as both like to take charge. Onyx brings up Sapphire being as technology focused as Mr. Trollheimer, though she rejects this as he’s a male with no fashion sense. Obsidian tells them certain character traits make up magical groups of Five, so the girls would of course resemble the five Ancients. The girls inquire about the missing Ancients who would thus be the images of Onyx and Topaz, but Obsidian declares it isn’t the proper time to learn this and whisks them all unceremoniously back to Modern Trollzopolis. In the Trollzopolis Mall, Onyx is indignant that she can’t find her Ancient yet. Topaz feels the same, but the other girls advise them to listen to Obsidian’s words as what they learn might not be what they are hoping for. Onyx is not comforted. In the Spell’s shop, Obsidian is petting her bird, Valmont, and worries about Onyx, knowing she’ll probably go looking for answers. That night, Onyx is having a dream of walking through the woods and hearing a call for help. She sees a shadow passing over the sky and wakes up, promising that she will find that mysterious person. Topaz is having her own fairytale dream which is interrupted by a call from Onyx, who wants her to come to the Haunted Woodz to find a person “long forgotten” who’s trying to contact her. Topaz is unwilling, but gives in and the two venture off. Trekking through the Woodz, Topaz is nervous but stumbles across “wild trollybeans” which she starts to eat off the ground. She continues to worry about if they should get lost and Onyx informs her she’s been leaving a candy trail to lead the way home. Topaz realizes her mistake and calls Sapphire for help but before she can reveal her location, the call is suddenly ended. Worried, Sapphire calls the others and tells them to meet up. Back in the woods, Topaz has recovered from her unexpected fall, but her phone is broken. The other BFFLs have found their friends missing and find a note from Topaz that they’ve gone to the woods. They go to seek help from Obsidian. Topaz is refraining from eating more of Onyx's trail while the girl finds a troll-eating fern bush she recognizes from her dream. Topaz wants to return with Obsidian but as she’s eaten the trail (to the purple-haired troll’s disbelief), she has no choice but to stick with her friend. Onyx, recalling how she made it through in in her dreams, finds mysterious glowing flowers that ward off the snapping foliage and allow the girls safe passage. Despite her complaining, Topaz hears someone calling out to her and trails the noise to a tree, though Onyx can’t hear the voice. They are shocked to find that the tree has a face and Onyx assumes it to be her Ancient, now transformed. Though they don’t have all five, the girls attempt their previous transformation spell and turn the tree back into a haggard troll woman. A dragon swoops down overhead and the trolls flee for cover with the strange woman mumbling uncontrollably. Obsidian reads Topaz’s note and though temporarily distracted by Topaz’s farewell regards to her romance with Japer, the Ancient reveals she knows where they are heading. However, they need some supplies before they can travel after them. Onyx and Topaz struggle to support the mysterious Ancient as they venture through the woods, though she does have enough consciousness to eat the Trollybeans Topaz offers her. The dragon arrives and backs them into a corner, but also becomes distracted by the candy, allowing the trolls to escape. The others arrive the woods and Obsidian is shocked by the missing tree and the charred foliage surrounding it. Onyx’s group make it to a cave hidden behind a waterfall, but the dragon’s fire heats the water and forces them to flee before they are cooked. Obsidian’s group arrives and while she creates a wall of water for protection, the troll teens use instruments to create a racket, crippling the dragon with the awful noise. Obsidian, pleased with their trick, admits she shares a history with this dragon before turning her eyes to the woman who she greets as Zirconia. Back in Obsidian’s Spells Shop, Zirconia remains unresponsive and Obsidian speculates that either the transformation was weakened by the missing three parts, or she needs time to adjust to her returned form. She scolds the girls for running off alone and ignoring her advice, telling them that older generations have wisdom that they should heed. Onyx apologizes for being hasty and mentions that she’s glad to have found her Ancient, though Obsidian’s odd look makes her worried. On a lighter note, the girls return to Topaz her farewell note which she quickly destroys, not wanting Jasper to ever read the part about her wanting to kiss him. The girls then reveal that they’d made a copy of it to her horror. At the same time, back in the Woods, the dragon enters a mysterious cave and quakes with fear as Simon reveals himself. Spell Moment * Cleaning Spell Spells Used *'From stone that formed in sediment flood, be transformed to flesh and blood' **User: BFFL **Result: Turned a stone bird back into a living one *'N/A' **User: Onyx **Result: Allowed her to levitate up to Topaz's window *'Great tree that grows from rock and mud, be transformed to flesh and blood' **User: Onyx and Topaz *Result: Transformed Zirconia from a tree back into a troll *'Air, water, wall, one and the same, whip up a whirlwind to reject the flame' **User: Obsidian **Result: Creates a water barrier to defend from dragon fire *'Flute and horn and whistle of tin, repel this beast with a musical din' **User: Obsidian, Ruby, Amethyst, and Sapphire **Result: Creates a loud noise that the dragon dislikes, making it retreat Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes